


Interruption

by novacayne



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Captain Levi, F/M, Interruption, Lemon, Levi - Freeform, NSFW, Rivaille - Freeform, heichou - Freeform, lance corporal levi - Freeform, mature - Freeform, this was originally requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacayne/pseuds/novacayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: How would Levi react to someone walking in on he and his partner having sex?</p><p>Read to find out! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

“Fuck, Levi.”

Your words came out labored and breathy as he panted over you, sliding his entire length inside your center. 

“Shit. You’re so tight, (Y/N).”

A animalistic groan escaped his lips as he twisted his hand into your hair, grabbing a fistful and tugging your head back. His lips were soon all over your exposed neck. Leaving kisses here, a few bites there, and sucking generously and he continued to thrust his hips forward, faster and faster. 

You squirmed beneath him as you bucked your hips into his desperately, matching his relentless rhythm. Your hands flew forward to grip his strong shoulders as you felt yourself nearing the edge, preparing yourself for the euphoria that was about to take you over. 

Your bliss was cut short by the sound of the door unexpectedly swinging open. 

“Capta–holy shit.”

A young cadet was standing frozen in the doorway, ogling your naked frame. In the blink of an eye, Levi snatched up the nearest pillow and pressed it to your chest as he whipped his head around. His eyes shot a glare so intense that if looks could kill, that boy wold have been dead at least ten times over. 

“Get. The fuck. Out. Before I snap your shitty, pathetic spine in two and feed you to the Titans!”

The small blonde boy ran off without hesitation, slamming the door shut in a haste behind him. 

“Awh, I was so close.” 

Jutting your bottom lip out in a pout, you ran your hands over Levi’s well-defined abs. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours greedily, taking your prominent bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it as he pulled his hips back. 

“Mmdon’t worry. I get you there soon.”

With a devious smirk, his hands seized your waist, flipping you over onto all four with ease. His hand struck your backside firmly, earning him a generously audible moan from you before he aligned himself with your entrance and slid his thick member into you. 

“Hang on tight.”

His voice was saturated with a dark, seductive promise as he leaned forward, kissing between your shoulder blades before leaning back to cast his hips forward faster and faster. You were back on the edge in no time, clutching to the headboard tightly as you found your release, letting it rip through you. 

“Levi..!”

You struggled to keep your grip on the headboard as you came undone beneath him, clinging tightly to it as he continued to thrust behind you. A guttural groan escaped his throat as he squeezed your hips tightly, filling you up with his essence before collapsing to your side. 

Lazily, he drew you in close to him and pressed his lips to your temple, which was still pulsing with your heated blood, as a soft sigh left his lungs. 

“That was amazing. Minus that kite interruption.”

Giggling quietly, you burrowed your face into the crook of his neck, expecting a bitter reply. When you got no such sardonic remark from him, you propped yourself up and looked over at him. He was staring straight up at the ceiling, glaring at the blank white slate as if his eyes could set it ablaze. 

“Levi?”

You prompted him once more, but his expression remained unchanged and his eyes stayed fixed. 

“I’m gonna find that shitty brat. Then, I’m gonna break both of his legs and make him crawl 50 meters to me, just so I can stomp on his face and make him lick my boots clean.”

“My, my, Captain. You sure do know how to sweet talk a lady. Please, keep whispering sweet nothings in my ear.”

Leaning over his pale and slender frame, you trailed your fingers along his well-toned chest as you grinned down at him. 

He fought his smile, but eventually his facade broke and he pulled you back down into his arms. 

“Shut up, brat.”

His lips found yours once more as he held you in place, snug tight against his bare chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on Tumblr for the request! :)


End file.
